Harry Potter and friends go Trick or Treating
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: I know it's not Halloween, but I couldn't resist writing this! (I see ppl writing X-mas fics!) Harry and his friends go trick or treating! So...R&R! PG for some mild language.
1. The Exciting Announcement

I know, it's not Halloween, but hey! I see ppl writing X-mas fics! I just had to write this! XD Remember to review! Enjoy!  
  
Halloween is approaching at Hogwarts, and the students are indeed, very excited. But little do the kiddies know, something new and special is planned in store this year for the students of Hogwarts this Halloween...  
  
Just two days away from Halloween, everyone was seated down in the great hall for their supper. Everyone was muching and chatting away happily(well, except for Professor Snape that is, who's just mumbling, grumbling, and fiddling with his fork.) When sudenly, Dumbledore tapped his glass with his fork.  
  
Dumbledore: Everyone, may I have your attention please. (tapping his glass a little too hard, he accidently breaks the glass into pieces) Oopsie daisies!  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron: (chuckle)  
  
Professor Sprout: (snorts)  
  
Professor Snape: (snickers) What an idiot!  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall: (giggles)  
  
Dumbledore: So, you think it's funny?  
  
Dumbledore's eyes had gone serious and for a second, losing that mysterious twinkle to them! Not good!  
  
Professor Sprout:.....YES!!!  
  
Poor Professor Sprout couldn't hold herself any longer, and burst out laughing very loudly, causing a irritated Mc gonagall to shoot a stern stare at her, a disturbed Snape to inch away from her, and a tableful of all the hufflepuffs to give her the 'ashamed; I can't believe we have you for the head of our house' look.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled to everyone's surprise.  
  
Dumbledore: chuckles I think It was funny too, but if you would please quiet down so that I may announce my big...announcement to the students.  
  
Professor Sprout settled down, but still giggled and chuckled among an annoyed Mc gonagall, while Snape just quietly sat, minding his own buisness  
  
Dumbledore: As you know, Halloween is approaching. Myself and the ministry of magic have agreed to let some of you students go trick or treating.  
  
kids cheer  
  
Dumbledore: Professor Mc Gonagall and Professor Snape have agreed to take those who wish to go. However, because only two teachers can do this, only a limited number of students may go along. And you must be in fourth year or higher to come along for safety reasons.  
  
(cries of disappointment are heard from the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years)  
  
Dumbledore: We will be trick or treating in a muggle area, so there will be no magic and you will be expected to be on your best behaviour. But being fourth years and up, that should be no problem at all.  
  
Draco Malfoy: (stands up with his right thumb up his left nostril, waving his left arm in the air HONK! HONK! blows a raspbery on his arm and giggles)  
  
(The Slytherins cheer and the three other houses bursts out laughing )  
  
Snape: (sighs) Why did I have to be stuck with the most immature house?  
  
Mc gonagall: Don't you see Severus? They're Slytherin! They're just like you!  
  
A very angry Severus picked up a random book from the table and whacked Mc gonagall on the head.  
  
Dumbledore: Now! As I was saying, before Draco interuppted me...(glares at Draco, who is whispering and giggling among his friends) There is a signup sheet over there points to wall Any one 4th year or above who wishes to go may sign up. Tomorrow, I will draw 40 names from a hat, and those will be the 40 students who may go.  
  
Ron: I'm certainly in! How about you mate?  
  
Harry: uh..err...  
  
Hermione: Oh come on Harry! Normally I would stay behind to study, but I haven't been trick or treating since before I came to Hogwarts! And us as 6th years are allowed to go!  
  
Ron: It's the oppurtunity of a life time! We'll be much too old for it by the time we're out of Hogwarts!  
  
Harry: But...I don't know how to trick or treat..i've never really been before...  
  
Ron & Hermione: WHAT?! NEVER BEEN BEFORE?!  
  
Harry: To tell you the truth, I..don't know what trick or treating is!  
  
everyone in the whole great hall turns around and stares at Harry  
  
Harry: ...... What?!  
  
Hermione: You may return to what you were doing now.  
  
everyone returns to their eating and conversations  
  
Ron: What have you been missing?! How could you never have gone trick or treating in your entire life?! How could you not know what trick or treating is?! You're a muggle!  
  
Harry: Well, the Durselys for one thing  
  
Ron: That's right! How could I be so blind?! Those evil gits!  
  
Hermione: How cruel of them to stop you from having fun on the best night of the year!  
  
Harry: But...What do you do when you trick or treat?  
  
Ron: What do you do?! You dress up in a costume, knock on a door, and get candy of couse!  
  
Harry: Really?! That's what i've been missing?! Well, let's sign up then!  
  
(they walk up to the sign up sheet)  
  
Hermione: Hardly anyone's signed up for this!  
  
Ron: I guess most of the students figure that they're too old for this. Oh well, more chance of us getting picked!  
  
(Malfoy and his friends point at Harry and laugh)  
  
Harry: What's he laughing at?!  
  
Hermione: They probably think it's rather childish of us to sign up for this. Trick or treating is more focused around little kids  
  
Harry: What?! Why didn't you tell me this?! We'll be the oldest ones there! We'll be the lauging stock of Hogwarts!  
  
Ron: I did just see a group of 6th year Hufflepuffs sign up for this too though!  
  
Hermione: And looking at the bright side, Malfoy and his gang thinks this is childish, so he won't want to come. That will get him out of our hair for awhile!  
  
Harry: smiles You're right! This will be fun!  
  
Hermione: ( points at Harry's face ) There's a piece of lettuce between your two front teeth there Harry  
  
Harry: Oh, really? Thanks for telling me. (picks it out, while Malfoy and his gang burst out laughing and fall out of their chairs, being the dumb immature idiots they are)  
  
Ron: We need to figure out our costumes! Halloween's only 2 nights away! Let's go finish our meals so we can gets our costumes!  
  
And so, they ran back to finish their dinner as quickly as possible, and in the process, Ron choked on some meat, and Mc gonagall had to come over and unchoke him, sending half the Slytherins falling out of their chairs, laughing and choking on their food, being the dumb idiots they are. So then Snape had to come over to unchoke the Slytherins, and when Ron was unchoked, he, Harry, and Hermione dashed up to their dormitories as quickly as possible.  
  
Ron: Now Harry, what are you going to be?  
  
Harry: Well, ummm....i've never dressed up before, so I don't know  
  
Hermione: Nothing too out of the muggle world, something like...  
  
Ron: A COW!  
  
Harry: What?!  
  
Ron: I said, a cow!  
  
Harry: No, I heard you, but I don't know if I really want to be a cow  
  
Hermione: Oh come on Harry! Ron's got his brother's old costume with him and it's the only thing he has. We don't really have much else.  
  
Harry: What else is there?  
  
Hermione: Well...I do have this one costume...  
  
Harry: Yes...  
  
Hermione: It may not look too bad on you...  
  
Harry: Go on...  
  
Hermione: Here, i'll go get it. searches in her trunk and takes out the costume, which is in a bundle  
  
Harry: What is it?  
  
Hermione: I'll put it on you, but you must promise not to fuss and fidget. (shes puts the costume on Harry, shoving it over his neck, making him not able to see what he's wearing) Now, go to the mirror and take a look.  
  
Harry: Okay...(Harry walks, or more like waddles, over to the mirror and stares wide eyed and mouth hanging to the floor at what he's wearing)  
  
Hermione: What do you think Harry?  
  
Ron: (starts chuckling, and then bursts out laughing, rolling on the floor, unable to control himself)  
  
Harry is seen in a giant inflated sumo wrestling body (which is really the costume) with a black wig tied up in a bun on his head and is wearing the big red sumo wresting underwear thingy  
  
Harry: 00; I think i'll stick to the cow costume, thank you very much!  
  
Ron: (laughs till he passes out)  
  
To be continued. Only if I get some reviews though, so review away! 


	2. Crabbe & Goyle, the stupid!

*the next night*  
  
*Dumbledore is explaining the last few things to Snape and Mc Gonagall in his office*  
  
Dumbledore: I hope you both have a good time. And there is one more thing, you must dress up in costumes.  
  
Snape: WHAT?!  
  
Dumbledore: *in a louder voice* I SAID YOU MUST DRESS UP IN COSTUMES!!  
  
Snape: No, I heard you the first time, but-  
  
Mc Gonagall: COSTUMES?! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! WE GET TO DRESS UP IN COSTUMES!!! *jumps up and down and prances around happily*  
  
Snape: 0__0 ....You are actually excited about this?! We are going to look like complete fools!  
  
Mc Gonagall: Nonsense! This will be fun! *leaps into the air happily*  
  
Dumbledore: Ah ha ha! I am happy to see your great enthusiasum in the Minerva, but may I ask you stop now.  
  
Mc Gonagall: *singing* COSTUMES! COSTUMES! WE GET TO GO IN COSTUMES!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Excuse me Minerva, I ask of you to-  
  
Mc Gonagall: *still dancing around singing*  
  
Snape: SHUTUP ALREADY!!!  
  
Mc Gonagall: *stops* Terribly sorry professor..it won't happen again!  
  
Dumbledore: I shall hope not Minerva. And Severus, may I ask that you wear a costume.  
  
Snape: No! I have watched out Potter for the past 5 years like you told me to, stuck by your side, leaving behind all the power I could have had with Lord Voldemort and-  
  
Mc Gonagall: *gasp* You just said the name of 'He-who-must-not-be-  
  
Snape: Oh-shut up Minerva! And I have joined your Phoenix order, but there is no way I am going to go in a costume!  
  
Mc Gonagall: Oh come on Severus, don't be such a difficult old greasy git!  
  
Snape: Old?! You're the one so old that you taught me when I was a first year here at Hogwarts!  
  
Mc Gonagall: How dare you call me old!  
  
Dumbledore: Please, both of you.  
  
Snape: *evil glare*  
  
Dumbledore: I will convince you to wear a costume Severus, wether you like it or not.  
  
Severus: Alright then professor! Let's see you try!  
  
*5 minutes later, Snape and Mc Gonagall leave the office*  
  
Dumbledore: And don't forget your costumes you two!  
  
Snape: Sorry about the misundertanding on the costumes! After all, spirit of Halloween! *goes out the door, shutting it* Wait! How the hell did he do that?! That old git talked me into wearing a costumes, just like he talked me into the whole trick or treating! That sneaky old bast-  
  
Mc Gonagall: Oh who cares?! We get to wear costumes! *giggles*  
  
Snape: What drugs have you been taking?! What adult in the entire wizarding world would be so happy to go out dressing up?!  
  
Mc Gonagall:...ME!!!! *dances* Costumes! Costumes! We get to wear costumes! *grabs Snape's arm*  
  
*a small group of Griffindors come by, pointing and laughing*  
  
Snape: *pulls Mc Gonagall off his arm* I don't know her! *runs to the Slytherin dormitory*  
  
*in the Griffindor dormitory*  
  
Harry: I can't wait till tomorrow!  
  
Ron: Ya! Neither can I!  
  
Hemione: I'm going as a cat! I'm going to look really cute! Wait! Did I just say I was going to look cute?! What the bloody hell am I coming to?! *slaps forhead* What are you going as Ron?  
  
Ron: That's my little secret! You'll find out tomorrow! *winks*  
  
Harry: Aw come on Ron! Tell us!  
  
Ron: Oh, you'll see! *winks again*  
  
Hermione: Please tell us!  
  
Ron: No way! You'll see tomorrow! *winks a third time*  
  
Harry: Would you stop with the gorgeous guy wink already?!  
  
Ron: Oh, sorry! I get a little carried away sometimes. ^^;  
  
*in the Slytherin dormitory*  
  
Malfoy: Professor, are you really going along trick or treating?  
  
Snape: May I get the fact clear to you that I am not part pf the childish game, but I am going along as a supervisor.  
  
Crabbe: In a costume?  
  
Snape: Nooooeerrryyeeeaaa.....  
  
Maloy: umm..can you speak more clearly sir?  
  
Snape: Yes...  
  
*Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle burst out laughing*  
  
Snape: Don't make me assign you three with a weeks worth of detentions!  
  
Goyle: What are you going as professor?  
  
Snape: I have no clue. All I know is that Dumbldore sneakily tricked me into doing this whole thing!  
  
Malfoy: Well, you've come to the right boys professor! We'll find you a costume in no time!  
  
Snape: Eh?  
  
Crabbe: Ooh! You should go as a ghetto or rapper! Like Eminem sort of, you know!  
  
Snape: Emi-who?  
  
Goyle: Or an Elephant!  
  
Crabbe: I know! I know! He should go as a Goth!  
  
Goyle: He's already a Goth you idiot!  
  
*Snape glares at them dangerously, and Malfoy slaps them*  
  
Crabbe: ow... maybe...a hamster...  
  
Goyle: Like Hamtaro! That's a wicked show!  
  
Snape: Hold on a minute! What the hell is Hamtaro?!  
  
Goyle: It's a great show about-  
  
Malfoy: Boys, we are getting off topic!  
  
Crabbe: eer.....how about a wizard? (amazing how stupid these boys are)  
  
Malfoy: Snape IS a wizard you diot!  
  
Goyle: Or a Unicorn!  
  
Crabbe: A Pony!  
  
Goyle: Sesshomaru from Inu Yasha!  
  
Crabbe: A Pikachu!  
  
Snape: -__-; This is going to be bad...I just know it!  
  
*after 10 minutes of more extremely retarded suggestions*  
  
Crabbe: A squirrel!  
  
Goyle: A Gundam!  
  
Crabbe: A tree!  
  
Goyle: A rock!  
  
Crabbe: A stump!  
  
Goyle: A log!  
  
Malfoy: *grabs hold of their heads and knocks their heads together* You bakas! We need to dress him up as something better! Not inanimate objects or Pokemons! We need something that really suits him!  
  
Goyle: *rubs his head* ow...Oh! Oh! Snape should go as Yu-Gi-Oh! I've got the right hair dye and Malfoy's got the hair gel that we can spike his hair up with! *Malfoy slaps him* Ow...  
  
Malfoy: No more anime stuff you git! We need something more suitable...something casual, yet original...to the trunk boys! * they walk over towards a trunk sitting on the side of the room, and Malfoy opens it* what do you think professor? My daddy bought me all of these!  
  
Snape: *stares down into the trunk that's filled ONLY with halloween costumes, thinking* What a spoiled brat! *but speaking* Very...impressive...  
  
*Harry walks to Mc Gonagall's office*  
  
Harry: uumm...excuse me professor, I have some homework from you that I-  
  
Mc Gonagall: Oh Harry! Excellent timing! I need you to help me pick out a costume!  
  
Harry: uuh-excuse me?  
  
Mc Gonagall: *takes two costumes out of the closet* Which one Potter? The unicorn suit, the ninja costume, or the clown one?  
  
Harry: *slowly backing away* well...uuhhh...the pink unicorn one might be good to spot you in the night, but the clown is...err..happy and colourful...but I think the nin-  
  
Mc Gonagall: Alright! Thank you very much Potter! *throws ninja costume back in the closet* Now, for the real challenge! now which one, out of these two do you think-*looks up* Harry? Where did he go? Now what should I do? *stares back down at the costumes, and raises her hand* Eenie meenie miney moe...  
  
Harry: I wonder if this is a good idea? I sure hope I don't look too dumb in that cow costume tomorrow!  
  
Please give me some reviews if you want this to be continued! 


	3. The Costume Dilema! Harry's screwed now!

The next day...  
  
*at the great hall during the great feast*  
  
Ron: *eating his food as fast as possible* Let's finish so we have time to get our costumes on! We'll be leaving only half an hour after dinner!  
  
Hermione: Isn't half an hour long enough to dress? You should slow down and enjoy the feast!  
  
Harry: Besides, you'll choke again, and Mc Gonagall will have to come over and unchoke you again!  
  
Ron: *still gobbling down food* Who cares?!  
  
Harry: I'm surprised he hasn't chocked yet!  
  
Hermione: I'm surprised he hasn't died yet!  
  
Ron: Come on! Let's go! *grabs Hermione and Harry*  
  
Harry: But i'm not done yet! I'm still hungry!!  
  
*up in the Griffondor dormitory*  
  
Ron: You've been dying to see what i'm being for halloween, aren't you?!  
  
Harry and Hermione: Yeah  
  
Ron: well, you'll find out in a minute! *goes in a closet to change*  
  
Hermione: *puts on cat costume* EEEEEE!!! Don't I look adorable?! ^o^ Wait! Did I just say that?! *slaps herself on the forehead* I've got to straighten up and stop sounding like a bloody valley girl! *Hermione is seen in a purple stiped cat costume that has wide yellow eyes and a HUGE unmistakable goofy white cresent moon-like smile. (A.K.A; she's a chesire cat)* This is what i've always wanted to be!  
  
Harry: Geez Hermione! That smile on the mask is blinding!  
  
Hermione: Honestly Harry! Have you never watched 'Alice in Wonderland' before?! Boys these days!  
  
Harry: Guess i'd better get in my costume too. *puts on the cow costume, though it's a rather tight fit*  
  
Hermione: That's way too tight on you Harry! You think it will be alright?  
  
Harry: Oh, it'll be fine! *bends down to pick up his trick or treat bag, but the costume, being so tight on him, rips at the seat of his pants, making a huge rip going up to the head and falling off him* Please don't tell me I heard the costume rip!  
  
Hermione: I guess that stamps out the cow costume. You ripped it so much that it's completely fallen off you Harry!  
  
Harry: But...what do I wear now?  
  
Hermione: We've only got that sumo wrestling costume from yesterday left.  
  
Harry: no, no, no, NO!!!  
  
Hermione: Oh come on Harry! It's all we've got!  
  
Harry: I'm not going to go in that costume!  
  
Hermione: Then you can't go!  
  
Harry: Then I won't!  
  
Hermione: Oh, don't be ridiculous Harry! You're going to wear it!  
  
Ron: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!!!  
  
*Harry and Hermione look over towards the closet*  
  
Harry: Well, come on then! Get on with it!  
  
Ron: TADA!!!*jumps out of the closet, decked out in a tight black suit with two giant colourful wings attached to his back which look like they're made out of various people's clothing pasted on two slabs of cardboard, and two TV antennas are attached to his head*  
  
Harry: What the bloody hell?!  
  
Hermione: You're going as a BUTTERFLY?!?! Honestly Ron, what has gotten into you?!  
  
Ron: It's bloody wicked though! It was so easy to get all these materials from my family's old clothes and the junkyard! Amazing how many T.Vs. muggles throw away! And i've always loved butterflies! (you know, from the second movie when ron&harry follow the spiders; Ron: 'Why follow the spiders? Why not follow the butterflies?!' anyhoo, back to da story...)  
  
Harry: You sure you want to go in that Ron? You can stay here with me  
  
Hermione: You're going and that's final! I'm not going trick or treating alone!  
  
Ron:...you don't like it...do you...  
  
Harry: No, it's not that..it's just...well, you know-  
  
Hermione: It's a little out of the ordinary, but i'm sure there'll be lots of other people wearing zany costumes too! I mean, look what Harry's about to wear!  
  
Harry: I told you i'm not going in that!  
  
Ron: All right then! Let's get a move on, shall we?  
  
Harry: *groaning* oh-noooooooo..........  
  
*walking down the stairs*  
  
Ron: *skipping down the stairs, giggling* Heehee! I've always wanted to be a pretty giant butterfly!! ^^  
  
Hermione: Dumbledore said we had to wait just outside the castle doors for Mc Gonagall and Snape to take us.  
  
Harry: *in the giant sumo wrestling costume he had on the day before* Could you wait? It's really not that easy to walk down the stairs in such a bulky costume! *trips and falls over* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ron: He's coming straight for us! *jumps out of the way as Harry rolls down the stairs* Oh-no! Harry!  
  
Hermione: He's going to roll all the way down if we don't catch him quick enough! *runs down the stairs to catch Harry*  
  
Ron: Wait for me! *runs after them*  
  
*Harry rolls all the way down the stairs, but luckily the bulky sumo wrestling costume cusions his fall*  
  
Harry: At least that didn't hurt! *he looks up, and there, a great horror strikes him, as Malfoy(dressed up in a vampire costume), Crabbe (dressed up in a mummy costume) and Goyle (dressed in a frakenstein costume) stare back down at him, smiling and snickering evily* Oh cr@p...  
  
Malfoy: Wash your mouth Potter! What is that you're wearing anyways?! I can't tell if you're going as a walrus or a giant handbag!  
  
*Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing*  
  
Hermione: Stop it Malfoy!  
  
Ron: Or else i'll smash the-  
  
Malfoy: Is that you Ron?! *bursts out laughing along with Crabbe and Goyle, who are rolling on the floor, laughing with tears in their eyes* Didn't know you were so in touch with your feminine side! And I suppose you were too cheap to buy your own television set for those antennas there on your head! * bursts out laughing and chokes, being the stupid idiot he is*  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: Uh-oh! *they both whack Malfoy hard in the back with their arms to unchoke him, and he falls over, unchoked*  
  
Malfoy: Thanks...I think...  
  
Hermione: What are you doing all decked out in costumes anyways? I thought you didn't want to go! You said it was too childish for your liking!  
  
Malfoy: *gets back up on his feet* well, I thought i'd join in on the fun, and see what fear I could steer up in little muggle kiddies! It'll be fun to play a trick on them for their treats!  
  
Hermione: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Malfoy: Come on boys! Outside! We'll poke fun at the loser crew later! *heads to outside the castle*  
  
Harry: ...I can't belive he's actually going to go trick or treating! He's going to ruin it all!  
  
Hermione: Don't pay any attention to them! They're just jelous that they couldn't think up of wearing a costume as creative and interesting as yours!  
  
Ron: Ya, I mean, come on! Being a vampire or a mummy is one of the most oldest and boring things you could dress up for Halloween! Peopke always dress up as that! So dull these days!  
  
Harry: Ya...I guess....let's go now *waddles to the front castle door*  
  
Ron: Oh come on Harry! Don't be so glum! It could be alot worse! *and as Ron said that, there was a giant flood of water all over the floor as the girls washroom flooded, soaking their feet and blocking their path to the outside entrance. So they had to take the long route to get outside, through the great hall, where at least three quarters of the whole school were sitting, still eating their feast, and saw the Harry waddling in his sumo costume, and all burst out laughing and pointing. Colin Creevy shot a photo at the trio as Harry trodded by with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot*  
  
Hermione: *slaps Ron* In the wizarding world, never say how things could be worse!!!  
  
To be continued...  
  
sorry if that was lame, the next chapter'll be better! Please review! 


	4. Snape and Mc Gonagall's attendance takin...

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far for this story! Even the flames! (Hey, i'm a pyro, so it's all good! ^ ^) Here's chapter 4!  
  
*outside, 20 kids in costumes are seen standing outside with Mc Gonagall (who is seen dressed up in a pink Unicorn suit with a giant shiney horn sticking out of her head) and Snape (wearing his usual robes, but is dressed up as..VOLDEMORT!!! Very original, Draco. XD) but he refuses to put the badly-made paper mache mask (that Crabbe and Goyle had made) over his face, since Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to cut eyeholes for the mask *  
  
Snape: Alright! Settle down now! *everyone is absolutely silent* I will be calling out everyone's name to check if you are all here, so I want you all to remain silent while I do this, or I can assure you that you will be assigned a detention for each time you speak. *reading attendace list on a clipboard* Draco Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy: *hand shoots up* Here!  
  
Mc Gonagall: No! No! You're doing it all wrong Severus! You're supposed to read the list in alphabetical order! Not just randomly read out names!  
  
Snape: Fine then, Miss Mc Perfect! *reads list* Ron Weasly!  
  
Mc Gongall: No! No! You're reading it backwards! You're supposed to start from the top, not the bottom of the list!  
  
Snape: Grrr...Sarah Bet-  
  
Mc Gonagall: You're doing it too quietly!  
  
Snape: Oh, screw this! If i'm not so perfect at this, then you do it! *shoves attendance board into Mc Gonagall's hands*  
  
Mc Gonagall: Alright, keep quite children. *reads out the list and everyone's there, except Harry, Hermione, and Ron* and that Severus, is how you take attendance. *smiles*  
  
Snape: Stupid perfect know-it-all...  
  
Crabbe: Um, sir? Why is your mask sitting ontop of your head instead of over your face?  
  
Malfoy: Wow! You just realized the mask was put on wrong! You're not as stupid as I thought!  
  
Snape: Why am I not wearing it? It's because you forgot a to put little something that prevents me from walkinh straight into trees and getting hit by muggle cars!  
  
Crabbe: uuuhh.....what?  
  
Snape: -_-; You forgot to cut the eyeholes you idiot!  
  
Crabbe: oh...really? I'm a genious?! *Malfoy smacks him* ooow....  
  
Mc Gonagall: I wonder where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are?  
  
Snape: Most likely up to trouble again. With those three, it won't be long till your house runs out of points to lose, Minerva! *chuckles*  
  
Mc Gonagall: *takes clipboard and whacks Snape across the head*  
  
Kids: Ooooohhh!!!  
  
Snape: *rubs his head, groaning* Alright! Gimmie that thing! *tries to grab the clipboard, but Mc Gonagall jumps away running off*  
  
Mc Gonagall: YOU CAN'T HAVE MY CLIPBOARD!!! It's MY PRECIOUS!!! *foaming at the mouth with a crazed-look on her face, she runs off in the bushes with the clipboard, still in hand*  
  
*the few slytherins in the trick or treat group all cheer*  
  
Snape: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU OLD BAT! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE WITH ALL THESE NUTTERS!!! Why the hell did I even agree to this anyways?!  
  
Crabbe: Old bat? I thought she was dressed up as a pink unicorn! *Malfoy stomps on his foot* OW!!  
  
Snape: Don't you have someplace else to be stupid?!  
  
Goyle: no  
  
A griffondor 4th year: I had no idea Mc Gonagall could make such a good imitation of Golem!  
  
*Harry, Ron, and Hermione come running out, and sure enough, there's a great roar of laughter from the trick or treaters when they see harry waddling towards them in the sumo suit*  
  
Hermione: There's only 20 kids here! I thought there'd be more than 20!  
  
Harry: Only 20 is good! All the less to laugh at me!  
  
Snape: You're late!  
  
Harry: We know...  
  
Ron: *looks around* Where's Mc Gonagall?  
  
Snape: Stupid baka ran off with the clipboard, abandoning her duty, leaving me here to do all the work of taking you naive kids trick or treating! That stupid stuck up bi-  
  
Hermione: uuhh...sir? *points to the group of trick or treaters who are now heading off down the road*  
  
Snape: What the-STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T GO UNTIL I GIVE YOU ORDERS TO DO SO!!! *runs off after them* by the way Potter, nice costume! *smirks*  
  
Harry: I'm beginning to regret this...  
  
Ron: Oh, come on! It'll be fun! You can't let Snape ruin your night!  
  
Hermione: We'd better catch up though. If we lose the group, we won't know where to go.  
  
Ron: *running* But since when was there a muggle neighbourhood near by?  
  
Hermione: Since now I guess.  
  
Harry: *trying to run in the giant sumo costume* Guys! Wait for me!  
  
*fifteen minutes later, they arrive in a muggle neighbohood, but Harry is still trailing along behind*  
  
Snape: Alright, here are the rules. Stay in groups of two or more people, stay only on this street, no harassing the muggles here...  
  
*Half an hour later...*  
  
*everyone's fallen asleep as Snape is STILL explaining the rules and Harry finally arrives, panting from all the running*  
  
Harry: *panting* That...was sheer...torture!  
  
Snape: and no magic! That is all. Off you go then.  
  
*everyone immediately wakes up, cheers and runs off to the houses, except Harry, who is waddling*  
  
Harry: WAIT!!!  
  
Hermione: Oh! Sorry Harry!  
  
Ron: Just got a little excited, that's all.  
  
Harry: You'll wait for me, right?  
  
Hermione: Don't worry! Of course we'll wait for you!  
  
Ron: Even if it takes all night! To the houses! *Ron and Hermione dash off*  
  
Harry: *waddling* WAAAAAAIIIIIIT!!!!  
  
To be continued... don't forget to review! 


	5. Trick or Treat? o0

*Harry, Ron, and Hermione are standing at a door*  
  
Ron: Here goes!  
  
Harry: ....  
  
Hermione: Well, what are you waiting for Harry?  
  
Harry: Huh? What?  
  
Ron: Wring the door bell, silly!  
  
Harry: What will the people say when we're in these silly suits?!  
  
Hermione: Don't worry about that! It's the whole point!  
  
Ron: Now just ring the doorbell!  
  
Harry: Okay...*pushes the door bell, and surely enough, a lady answers the door*  
  
Ron & Hermione: Trick or treat!  
  
Harry:.....  
  
Lady: Oh my! The little monsters have come at last!  
  
Harry: uumm, excuse me, but we're not monsters, we're wizards!  
  
Lady: *picks up bowel of candy* hmm? I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite hear you. What did you say?  
  
Harry: *loudly* I SAID THAT WE ARE WI-*Ron and Hermione quickly cover his mouth up*  
  
Hermione: err..he's a little hyperactive right now! Don't listen to anything he says!  
  
Ron: Ya! Heh heh...he's been waiting for this day all year long! All geared up to go, aren't you Harry?  
  
Harry: *with his mouth covered up* Mmph! mmmph uummph!  
  
Lady: Ah, I see. I love this time of year too! Well, choose a candy kiddies! *Hermione takes a candy from the bowel, and Ron takes one for himself and another for Harry*  
  
Ron: *dragging Harry off with Hermione* Thank you very much mam!  
  
Harry: Mmph!  
  
Lady: Bye bye kiddies! Happy Halloween!  
  
Hermione: You too! *the door shuts* HARRY!  
  
Harry: *pries off Ron's and Hermione's hands from his mouth* What was that all about?! You didn't have to cover my mouth up!  
  
Hermione: You remember what Dumbledore and Snape said! We can't reveal that we're wizards!  
  
Ron: Well, that's not really what they said. They said we couldn't use magic.  
  
Hermione: It's all the same Ron! We musn't let the muggles here kow that we're wizards!  
  
Harry: Ya...come to think of it, look at all the muggles here now!  
  
Hermione: So many kids here! We've got to be careful now!  
  
A little 5 year old boy in a cowboy costume: Wow! Look mommy! *pointing at Harry* He's dressed up as a big fat piggy!  
  
Harry: He-he called me a...pig! How insulting!  
  
Ron: Easy mate...just stay calm  
  
Cowboy kid: *pointing at Ron* what is that thing?!  
  
Cowboy kid's mom: I'm not sure...Maybe it's a worm  
  
Ron: I AM NOT A WORM!!! I AM A BUTTERFLY!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M A BUTTERFLY YOU IDIOT?!?! *Tries to jump at the mom, but Harry and Hermione hold him back from doing so*  
  
Cowboy kid: *points at Snape* what are you?  
  
Snape: Go away!  
  
Cowboy kid: You're a 'go away'? Uuuhh, what's a 'go away?'  
  
Snape: A 'go away' is someone who does not like to be pestered by annoying little boys in silly looking hats and pointy boots, carrying a horse head on a stick! (a hobby horse)  
  
Cowboy kid: Oh. Hey! That sounds just like me! Wait! Does that mean you don't like me? Mommy! That man hates me! *cries*  
  
Cowboy kid's mom: er, let's go to another neighbourhood sweetie! *runs off in the opposite direction with her kid*  
  
Snape: Good riddance! D@mn muggles...  
  
Ron: Muggles are so weird...  
  
Hermione: Why didn't you say trick or treat Harry?  
  
Harry: Wha?  
  
Ron: You're supposed to say trick or treat to get a candy!  
  
Harry: Does that mean we do a trick for a treat?  
  
Hermione: No, we just say trick or treat, and the adult gives you a treat! It's really not that hard Harry!  
  
Harry: But, what's the meaning behind the phrase? Where did it come from, and why do we say it? You know...  
  
Hermione: That might be a good question for a teacher to answer  
  
Ron: Ya...let's go ask Snape! He'll know!  
  
Hermione: 0__0; *grabs Ron* Let's not! How about we just stick to trick or treating for now! Snape really doesn't look like he's in the mood!  
  
*they walk up to the next house*  
  
Harry: So I say 'Trick or Treat', right?  
  
Ron and Hermione: YES!!! JUST RING THE BELL ALREADY!!!  
  
Harry: yeesh...*rings doorbell*  
  
*An old man answers the door*  
  
Harry, Ron, & Hermione: Trick or Treat!  
  
Man: *stares at Harry for moment with a smile erupting on his face, and then covers his mouth, turning red and starts laughing really hard at the sight of Harry's costume*  
  
Harry: Did I do something wrong?! I said Trick or Treat like you told me to!  
  
Ron: Well, everyone on the street is staring at you, so you must have! *Hermione slaps Ron* Ow!  
  
Hermione: I think he's just laughing at your costume Harry. But don't worry! That's a good thing!  
  
*Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle come rushing over*  
  
Malfoy: Look! That man is having a heart attack over Harry's costume! Won't be surprised to see the old coot lying on the doormat next!  
  
Goyle and Crabbe: *laugh*  
  
Hermione: He cannot be having a heart attack! He's just having a good laugh! *the old man suddenly clutches his chest, and drops dead*  
  
Hermione: 0___0; I stand thoroughly corrected...  
  
Harry: Oh-no...I'VE JUST COMITTED A MURDER!!!  
  
* all the muggles stare at harry, and a burst of loud screams are heard as all the children and their parents evacuate the streets within seconds, leaving only the Hogwarts students in the neighbourhood*  
  
Harry: I shouldn't have said that...  
  
Snape: Well done Potter. *note the sarcasim* You've succesfully made an old man croak because of poor Halloween dress code, and cleared the entire street of trick or treaters. 30 points from Gryffindor!  
  
*A bunch of cries of anger and dissapointment are heard from the Gryffindor trick or treaters*  
  
Ron: What?! No fair!  
  
Hermione: No one told us about a dress code for trick or treating though!  
  
Snape: Do you want me to deduct 10 more points Miss Gragner?  
  
*All the sudden, rustling and grunting noises are heard from some nearby bushes*  
  
Harry: *jumps* What was that?!  
  
Hermione: *stops* In a muggle neighbourhood, it's most likely a bear.  
  
Ron: A b-bear?!  
  
Malfoy: *in a baby voice* Aaawwww...is wittle Ronny-poo afwaid of the big scary bear? *laughs along with Crabbe and Goyle*  
  
Ron: I'm not afraid! Just...a little startled! That's all!  
  
A Gryffindor 4th year: It's getting louder!  
  
* a bunch of twigs and branches snap and break and a big roar is heard *  
  
Snape: Everyone behind me!  
  
Ron: Malfoy doesn't need telling twice! He's already clutching Snape's robes!  
  
Harry: *snickers*  
  
Malfoy: DON'T LET IT EAT ME PROFESSOR!!!  
  
Ron: Oh, now who's afraid!?  
  
Snape: EXPELLIARMUS!!!*shoots the attack at the thing as it comes out of the bushes and it falls out of the bushes onto the pavement* Looks like it was a stupid bear after all.  
  
Ron: Is it...dead?  
  
Malfoy: It must be! What an ugly looking bear!  
  
Hermione: Wait! That can't be a bear! Bears don't have beards! *runs over to the bear-like-figure* Professor...you just shot down Hagrid!  
  
Snape: What?! *runs over and surely enough, in a poorly made bear costume, lay Hagrid, with smoke still rising from him* oh cr@p...  
  
To be continued... 


	6. The Trouble with Hagrid

Now to where our heros-err...correction, goofy wizarding friends left off, Snape had just accidentaly shot down Hagird with his expelliarmus attack, thinking Hagrid was a bear. And now they all stand crowded around the lifeless(or is he?) Hagrid.  
  
Snape: staring down at Hagrid Holy crap...  
  
Crabbe: What happnened?  
  
Goyle: The Professor found some holy crap!  
  
Snape: Don't you have someplace else to be stupid?  
  
Malfoy: Try to be smart for once! stomps on Goyle's foot  
  
Goyle: OOWWIIIEEEEEE!!!! :'(  
  
Ron: Snape's gonna be in so much trouble! snickers  
  
Gryffondor 4th year: 50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!!! laughs  
  
Snape: What did you say?!  
  
Gryffondor 4th year: nothing...  
  
Sanpe: I thought so...glares  
  
Suddenly, the lifless Hagrid began to stir.  
  
Ron: AAAHH!! ZOMBIE!!!  
  
Malfoy: He's not a zombie, stupid! He's regaining conciousness! Silly coward. Some Gryffindor you are!  
  
Harry: Well, you really don't look so brave yourself, clutching like that onto Snape's robes for the past 5 minutes!  
  
Malfoy: ................  
  
Snape: If you would please let go of my robes, Malfoy.  
  
Ron: Look! He's moving!  
  
Malfoy: Mr. states the obvious! Ppht!  
  
Harry: Shut your trap for once!  
  
Hermione: He's alive! Oh Hagrid! Thank goodness you're okay!  
  
Hagrid: Evenin' all! Large costume dragged me down 'o' bit, but nothin' to it! Wanted to come with yer, but ya already left, so I tried ter catch up with ya. Went through those bushes so less of them muggle folk wouldn't see me. Then somethin' red hit me. Don't know who did it though. I reckon one of you folk.  
  
Harry: That would be Professor Snape  
  
Snape: glares at Harry  
  
Hagrid: 'S'all right! I understand professor! Anyways, thought i'd join in with yer tonight! That alright with ya all?  
  
Malfoy: Oh joy...  
  
Snape: Perfect. Now you can help me look after the students, since Minerva ditched her duty in order to keep her 'oh-so precious' clipboard from harm.  
  
Hagrid: That Mc Gonagall, what a nutter chuckles A pleasure Professor! I'd be delighted ter help ya with the children! And gettin' candy at the same time too! It'll just be like bein' a kid again!  
  
Snape: muttering What a child. speaks Thank you Hagrid...off you go then.  
  
Hagrid and kids: YAY!!!! They dash off towards the houses  
  
Harry: Hey guys! I think i've finally mastered the art of travelling around in this costume!  
  
Ron: That's the stuff Harry! Now we can get more candy!  
  
Hagrid: Is that you in there Harry? Didn't recognize ya in that costume! Ya almost look like yer cousin Dudley in that thing!  
  
Harry: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE DUDLEY!!! DUDLEY IS THE LAST THING I WOULD DRESS UP AS ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!!!  
  
Hagrid: Woah! Err, sorry 'bout that Harry! Didn't mean ter offend ya.  
  
Harry: Well, it's okay actually. The last thing i'd really dress up would either be Malfoy or a moldy old toilet complete with toilet paper roll and a plunger.  
  
Ron: He's so optimistic...  
  
Hagrid: Actually, I was thinkin' 'bout dressing up as an outhouse tonight!  
  
Everyone stops talking and trick or treating, silence falls and everyone stares at Hagrid  
  
Malfoy:..That...is just wrong!  
  
Snape: I think i've just been permanently scarred...  
  
Ron: backs away slowly  
  
Hagrid: What are yer all lookin' at?!  
  
everyone goes back to trick or treating  
  
Ron: Bloody hell Hagrid! Now i've got horrible images playing through my head!  
  
Hagrid: Aw c'mon! Nothin's wrong with bein' an outhouse! surprisingly (and thankfully), no one else heard him say that Well, don't worry 'bout yer silly costume Harry! You got me, the stupid ugly old lookin' bear who just declared about wantin' ter be an stinky ol' outhouse infront of at least 40 people to travel around with, makin' yeh look good!  
  
Harry: smiles Thanks Hagrid. Now I can feel stupid with someone else now!  
  
Ron: Well, what are we waiting for?! To the houses!  
  
The 4 friends dashed off towards a nice looking blue house, climbing the steps, and ringing the doorbell. A young lady answered the door with a bowel of treats in hand.  
  
Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, and Ron: Trick or Treat!  
  
Lady: pointing at hagrid A b-b-a-a bi-ba-bo-ba-be-ba- buuuuuuuhh....faints  
  
Hagrid: 'suppose she fainted from workin' too hard ter find the right word for my costume! It's not that hard! I'm a bear! Easy word ter say, really!  
  
Hermione: No, she thought you were a real bear!  
  
Ron: You sure?  
  
Hagrid: Blimey! Ya don't think, do ya? I mean, i'm not that scary!  
  
Hermione: Professor Snape thought you were a real bear...  
  
Harry: And if you came up to my door dressed up in that be-  
  
Hagrid: Come on! Let's try the next house! Maybe it'll have some people who know how to speak properly!  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other worringly, but followed. Malfoy and his two goons rushed up to the blue house, and found the lady lying on the doorstep with her candies spread about her.  
  
Crabbe: Look! Free candy!  
  
Malfoy: No duh, stupid! It's Halloween! Candies are always free! But here, we get extra! grabs all the candy around the lady along with Crabbe and Goyle  
  
Goyle: Yay! Chocolate!  
  
Malfoy: Yes Goyle, chocolate. Stupid loony...  
  
Meanwhile, the dream team (As Snape called them in book two) along with their trusty sidekick, Hagrid, had walked up to a trailer home.  
  
Harry: Do you think this is an appropriate house to go to? What if they don't celebrate Halloween?  
  
Ron: Look at all the pumpkins they got! Of course they celebrate!  
  
Hagrid knocks on the door and it opens showing a hic woman in a messy torn green dress with a dirty apron standing there  
  
Hagrid: Trick or-  
  
Woman: EEEK!! AMOS! THERE'S A BEAR AT THE DOOR! QUICK! GRAB THE FRYIN' PAN!  
  
A hic man in dirty overalls and a straw hat appears with a frying pan  
  
Man: I GOT IT HERE AGNES! I'LL FETCH M'SELF THE SHOTGUN!!  
  
Woman: takes the fyring pan and whack Hagird a numerous amount of times over the head with it GET OUTTA HERE, YER VARMIN! OUT YA PESKY BLOKE! OUTTA HERE!! QUICK AMOS! GET THE SHOTGUN READY!!  
  
Harry: Stop! Stop! He's not a bear!  
  
Hermione: Don't hurt him!  
  
Ron: guys! points inside onto the table They've got...candy apples for the trick or treaters!  
  
Woman: KEEP YER YAPPERS SHUT KIDDIES, AND GET OUTTA HERE WHILE YA STILL CAN!! wacking Hagrid TAKE THAT, YA SMELLY HAIRBALL  
  
Hagrid then fell backwards from the many blows of the dreaded frying pan of mass destruction.  
  
Man: Got the gun! Oh, ya already knocked him-hey! That's not a bear! That's a man!  
  
Harry: That's what we've been trying to tell you!  
  
Ron: Can we have our treats now? Please?  
  
Woman: Quick Amos! Start the trailor up! We're movin' out quick before them cops come!  
  
The woman shut the door to the trailer quickly, and the house on wheels zoomed off down a gravelly path.  
  
Ron: The candy apples! ;; NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: I knew this was a bad idea!  
  
Hermione: Let's get Hagrid back to Professor Snape. He might be able to do something.  
  
Ron: You sure Snape won't make it worse?  
  
Harry: He did shoot Hagrid down when he saw him. He may think Hagrid's another bear.  
  
Hermione: ...good point. HAgrid's had all the pounding he can take. Let's just leave him in these bushes to reast for a bit. We'll come back and check on him in a while.  
  
And so, our 3 friends gently lay poor Hagrid in the bush, and skip off towards the next house. (or to say, waddle for Harry) Trick or treating and happily collecting as many sweets as their bags could hold.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please give me a review! :3 


	7. Why?

Harry: Look at all the candy we have! I've never had this much candy in my life!  
  
Ron: Isn't Halloween fun?!  
  
Hermione: This is the best halloween i've ever had!  
  
Harry: That goes double for me! It's the only Halloween i've ever had!  
  
Ron: yawns I'm getting tired. I wonder if it's time to go back yet?  
  
Harry: Already?! But we just got stared!  
  
Hermione: Harry, we started at the first house at 8:00 and it's 10:00. Usually, trick or treating ends around 10:00. People up and about on the streets after 10:00 are usually considered street thugs or trouble makers.  
  
Harry: But we're not any of those!  
  
Ron: Well, unless you count all the times we've broken the rules back at Hogwarts  
  
Hermione: We should get back Professor Snape  
  
Harry: Ya, before he starts deducting house points for our lateness  
  
Ron:...Is lateness even a real word?  
  
Meanwhile, back at the original street...  
  
Crabbe: Sir, aren't you going to wear your mask?  
  
Snape: I said no already!  
  
Crabbe: Why?  
  
Snape: Because you didn't cut eyeholes!  
  
Crabbe: Why?  
  
Snape: Because you were too stupid to do so!  
  
Crabbe: Why?  
  
Snape: How should I know?! I'm not you!  
  
Crabbe: Why?  
  
Snape: I don't know! Ask Jesus!  
  
Crabbe: Why?  
  
Snape: AAAARRRRRRRRGH!!!!! Stop saying that!  
  
Crabbe: Why?  
  
Snape: Just..SHUTUP ALREADY!!!  
  
Crabbe: ...why?  
  
Mc gonagall: (leaps out of a bush ) Because he told you to do so! Now do as he says!  
  
Crabbe: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE DEMON RHINO FROM THE BLACK LAGOON! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! runs off in another direction  
  
Snape: Thank you god!!!  
  
Mc gonagall: My name is not god! It is Minerva Mc gonagall, thank you very much!   
  
Snape: I know that. It's just a muggle expression. I see you've finally dropped your obsessive protectivness of your oh-so precious clipboard.  
  
Mc gongagall: (shakes her head) Rhino?! What an insult! Just because I have a horn on the top of my head doesn't mean that i'm a rhino! I am a unicorn!  
  
Snape: What do you expect from him?! He's stupid!  
  
Mc gonagall: Good point.  
  
Goyle: Hey! Professor Mc gonagall came back!  
  
Malfoy: No kidding! Let's all jump for joy!  
  
Draco suddenly noticed something rather interesting that a little muggle boy dressed up as a devil was carrying. Unfortunately, for the poor kid, he was bent down tying his shoelace, and didn't notice Malfoy staring at him so evily.  
  
Malfoy: Hello, what do we have here?  
  
Goyle: Huh? What are ya gonna do Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy reply though. He snuck up behind the kid, towering over him, looking rather frightful in his vampire costume.  
  
Malfoy: Hello...little boy!  
  
Malfoy bared his vampire fangs at the little boy.  
  
Kid: 00; AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MOMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
The kid ran away so fast that he left his treat bag and pitchfork. Malfoy bent over and picked up the treatbag and pitchfork, smiling to himself.  
  
Malfoy: Just as I suspected. Silly muggles!  
  
Snape: Malfoy! Did you not hear the rules I explained before you started?  
  
Malfoy: Gee sir, I must've forgotten them!  
  
Snape: Where is Hagrid?! He was supposed to help me keep these kids in order! I cannot keep track of 36 kids in a muggle neighbourhood alone!  
  
Mc gonagall: Then i'll look after the kids on the next street!  
  
Snape: Thank you! Mr.Malfoy, get back here this instant!  
  
Back at the street where Harry and co. are...  
  
Harry: Wait! What about Hagrid?  
  
Hermione: We'd better go get him!  
  
They ran off towards the bush they left him at, but, alas, Hagrid was no where to be seen.  
  
Ron: This...is bad! All the muggles will think he's some sort of wild animal in that costume!  
  
Hermione: Let's get Professor Snape to help!  
  
Ron: (in a mocking tone) Professor Snape! Professor Snape! Why him?!  
  
Hermione: One, he is a professor. Two, he is smart. Three, he probably can track down Hagrid better than we can. 4, if we are in trouble...  
  
Harry: Man, she could go on.  
  
Ron: Alright! Stop already! Let's go find the damn greasy git!  
  
They quickly rushed towards the original street where they were supposed to meet, and found it in chaos. 4th year Gryffindors and Slytherins where dueling each other, some more Slytherins were setting muggle's bushes on fire, the 6th year hufflepuffs were setting off fireworks in the sky with their wands, and Snape was chasing Malfoy down the street, who was chasing a poor little muggle kid dressed up as a dog.  
  
Crabbe: Looks like Malfoy's had too much sugar again  
  
Goyle: Yep.  
  
Gryffindor 4th year: You lose this last round, I get all your Mars bars!  
  
Slytherin 4th year: Bring it on! Those packs of smarties will be mine!!  
  
Ron: They're gambling for candy?!  
  
Hermione: I'm not sure if that would really count as gambling...  
  
Harry: Who cares?! Look at everyone! They're doing magic infront of a bunch of muggles! I thought you said Hermione, that the trick or treaters left after 10:00!  
  
Hermione: Well, not exactly!  
  
Then, Professor Mc gonagall came running, with a bunch of students behind her.  
  
Mc gonagall: All of you! Detention! I have never seen worse behaviour from anyone!  
  
Malfoy: (holding pitchfork inches from the muggle's butt) MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY PITCHFORK OF DOOM!!!!! HA HA HA HAAAA!!!!!  
  
Muggle kid: WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!  
  
Snape: DROP THAT THIING THIS INSTANT MALFOY, BEFORE I PERSONALLY EXPEL YOU!!!  
  
Mc gonagall: I stand thouroughly corrected!  
  
Harry: professor! Have you seen Hagrid?  
  
Mc gonagall: No, but I did see a giant bear over on the other street.  
  
Hermione: (grabs Harry and Ron) Let's go!  
  
And so, our hero's new quest, to find Hagrid, begins! (Heroic music plays in background)  
  
To be continued... sorry if that chapter was cheesy 


End file.
